6 weeks
by VintagePearls
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo are madly in love but what will happen when Lizzie fnds out she only had 6 weeks to live? My first fanfic pleese review! LG and some GM ( not what you think)


Disclaimer: I Do not own Lizzie mcguire or the characters Dang! I wish I owned Adam hes sooooooo hot!!!  
  
A/N: Okay so this is taking part after the trip to rome but they don't bring up the pop star diva thing with lizzie!! I hope you like this its my first fanfic so read and review!!!! I'll right another chapter after I get some chapters lol!! I have another Lizzie fic coming soon called I do I don't Or do I?  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
OMG I had an awesome time with Gordo in Rome it was so romantic but were home back in Hillridge as a couple!!!!!  
  
OWWW!!! I just got that same hurting feeling that I've been getting for a long time its like tons of daggers going into my stomach, Suddenly I fell to the ground I was feeling really dizzy almost as if I was going to puke.. I got up slowly and tried my best to walk not fall down the stairs but it wasn't really any use. I limped into the kitchen to find my mom slicing all these vegetables I thought I was going to be sick!! " Mom I don't feel to well," I said " My stomach hurts" my mom felt my forhead * Moms!!! Ugh * " I suggest you take a Tylenol and go to bed k sweety" " K " I replied I slumped up the stairs and went to the bathroom. I took 2 pills and went to bed.  
  
-----------------------------------next morning----------------------------- ----------------  
  
Ahhh! I woke up feeling great " Those pills really worked!" I thought to myself as I got dressed. I really wanted to look great for Gordo *He's sooooo cute!*, I spent around an hour and finally found " The right outfit" * Nothing like Low rise jeans and a pink polo belly top !* I quickly applied some makeup put my hair up in a pony tail and went down stairs.  
  
My mom was making waffles " HHMMM smells awesome!" I said " Well thank you at least I can get some respect around here!!!" my mom said notiony to my bro and dad who were oblivious to anyone or anything that wasn't "Gnomb's weekly" Or "Gameboy advanced" as I was walking to my chair I hit Matt on the head and said " She's talking about you Duffus!", " HEY! Mom!!!!" Matt said as per usual.. " Lizzie don't hit you brother or call him that!" * Why is it that when you actually for once defend them YOU get busted? ( cop car comes and she gets into back, the car drives off * " But! Oh never mind I got to go meet Miranda and Gordo at school bye", " Bye honey" both my parents chimed in at once. I grabbed my car keys and left the house, I jumped into my blue Honda civic ( A/N: I hope that's what there called! Lol).  
  
When I got to the school I found Miranda and Gordo finishing up their homework in the library. " Hey guys " I said , " Oh hey Lizzie" Meranda whispered Gordo was looking at me strangly it kinda gave me the chills.  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
Damn Lizzie looked nice no not nice Hot! " Gordo ?! whats the matter do I have something on my face?", " No Liz your perfect" I said she just sat their staring at me blushing God she was pretty. " Not to end the moment or anything but the bell just rang!" Miranda intereppted " Oh ya we should uh probab probably go and get to the uh the English class" Lizzie studdered , We walked hand in hand to our lockers before heading to Mr.Digg's class ; Man that guy is everywhere I thought to myself. At lunch we all went out to Mcdonald's and I bought Lizzie a burger and fries. Larry and Meranda ( Now a couple) paid for each other. But for some strange reason Lizzie couldn't eat she ran to the bathroom Miranda following to see if she was ok. When Lizzie came back out we brought her home and Mrs.Mcguire brought her to the hospital. We had to go back to school and wait till after school.  
  
Jo's POV ( Mrs.Mcguire)  
  
Oh no my honey is in there all by herself other than the Doctor oh no, I pased in the waiting room infront of my husband and son when the docter came out " Hello Mrs.Mcguire, Unfortunatly Elizabeth is suffering from a rare disease called Wipaleyitis ( A/N not real) We are extremely sorry to say that there isn't much we can do the surgery will cost a lot and theres no promising in the end." I started Crying my baby!! " How fatel is the disease?" My husband Sam questioned. " Well if the surgery does not work out," he paused " deafly she could have at most 6 weeks to live.", " Oh My God!" My husband, Matt and Myself all said as if we were one person. " Can we like see her?" Matt asked. " Of course, I'll have to ask some questions but please come this way" The doctor led us to the room where my almost lifeless once full of energy and courage daughter lay. I ran to the bed and hugged her crying the whole time, cradling her while whispering " It's going to be alright". My son oh my healthy active son sat in the chair on the other side in astonishment while only one lonely tear slowly crawled down his plump red cheek. My husband was outside answering questions when I saw my daughters two best friends Miranda Sanchez and David " Gordo" Gordon. I ran and hugged them and kissed the top of their heads all I got back was " Thanks Mrs.M " And " Uh okay that was weird wait what's going on?" I explained the whole thing to them, Miranda was crying and Gordo was to a little I mean he might just be her last boyfriend. I broke into another fit of tears.  
  
A/N" So How bad was that?? I hope not to bad!!!! Read And Review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
